


Barney & Marshall: A Lost Story

by MDST3559014



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Big Fudge, Brooklyn, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Laser Tag, New York City, Plot Twists, Reimagining, Secrets, Surprises, Sven - Freeform, Wait for it, dary, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Barney and Marshall are friends, but what do they do when no one else is around? Is Goliath National Bank their only means of hanging out?When Lily is away for a weekend, and Ted and Robin are out on the town, Barney takes Marshall laser tagging. The rest, as they say, is history.
Relationships: Barney&Marshall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Barney & Marshall: A Lost Story

Ever since they began working at Goliath National Bank, Barney and Marshall were nearly inseparable. While Marshall walked to work each day, Barney glided down his staircase into Ranjit’s limousine. They’d make jokes at the office, laugh at their idiotic coworkers, and enjoy moments with one another as they happened. But when 5 o’clock came around, unless MacLaren’s Pub was the final destination, the two would share their bro-byes and go their separate ways. 

Even though Ted introduced them, that was years ago, they should have had their own relationship separate from work or away from the group. Barney knew Lily, Marshall’s other-half, better than he knew Big Fudge. For as much time as they spent together, they were rarely ever alone. Then came last Saturday morning.

Marshall heard his phone ring. 

“Marshall, Robin and I are going to go to the Museum of Natural History today if you want to come,” Ted yelled into his phone, already en route. “I know Lily’s out of town so I wanted to extend an offer.”

“Oh man, Ted, I’d love to, but I have a huge case coming this week, I have to study up.” 

Marshall did not usually lie to his best friend, but every time he did, it was because of Robin. Marshall loved Robin, and he also loved Ted, but when those two were together he felt useless. In all honesty, he was still mad at her for dating Barney. His allegiances clearly lied with the architect.

“A case, huh, I thought all you did at work was drink with Barney on the roof.”

“Funny, Ted, funny. No… for real, Sven’s Lawyers reached out to us over a breach of contract.” Marshall became annoyed at Ted’s smugness. “Remember, from that job I got you, I’m still waiting on that thanks by the way.”

“Yeah… um, Marshall… you’re breaking up… shshshhshs… I got that job myself…. shshshhshs….”

Duh-doo. Call ended. Never piss off an Ohioan; they’re cruel.

As soon as the ringing stopped, Barney burst into the Dowisetrepla apartment looking for Lily, who reluctantly attended her father’s board game convention in Cedar Rapids as his birthday present. It had been nearly two months since Barney and Marshall spent time alone together in the apartment. Nevertheless, donned in a Louis Vitton, he burst through the door! 

“Marshall! Great to see you. Suit up! We’re taking Lily out to an art show in the Upper West Side. Art isn’t the only thing that is hanging today, if you know what I mean. High Five! it’s going to be Legend… wait for it.”

“She isn’t here, man,” Marshall replied.

Sheepishly disappointed, “dary,” Barney whimpered. “Dude, could you just… dude. Where is she?”

Marshall was confused, but also desperate for a companion and a break from doing nothing. He knew Barney could provide temporary relief, so he invited him to stay.

“Just come in and I’ll let you know about it. By the way, Ted sucks.”

“Ted does suck. Wait, why does Ted suck again?”

“He wanted me to come to the Museum of Natural History with him and Robin today and said all I do is drink at work.”

“But that is all we do…,” Barney interjected.

“Yes I know, but I don’t need an unemployed architect to tell me that. Hmm, looks like it’ll just be us. What should we do?” Marshall stared at Barney. He knew if he didn’t speak up, he could be doomed; better play it safe.

Marshall proclaimed, “Drink at MacLaren’s!,” as Barney yelled, “Laser Tag!”

Silence filled the room. Barney kept a stare that only a man as childishly destined to be right could. His eyes hit Marshall like a Minnesota Vikings lineman. A full sixty-three seconds passed.

“Fine, Barney, I’ll do it.”

********

The cab ride to Brooklyn was oddly... talkative. Barney and Marshall found themselves discussing more than just suits, girls, and beer. Barney discussed his hopes to refinish his apartment with more Star Wars paraphernalia. Marshall let Barney know how his family has fared since his father’s death.

“This is nice,” Marshall thought to himself, “why is he not always like this?”

Neither of the men minded the traffic; they were happy to explore the depths of their friendship. Every red light excited them, even the detours for construction brought a smile to their faces because they knew they’d earned some extra time with one another.

“Marshall understands me… more than Ted… I always compete with Ted.” Barney couldn’t believe what he was thinking, he was opening up in ways he had never had with one of his bros; almost like a best friend or even more esteemed, a best bro.

As they entered the dilapidated building, Barney began humming the tune to Cheers. “Where everybody knows your name.” He chuckled to himself.

********

Barney and Marshall shared the hustle and bustle of the dark, misty room together. Beams shot in every direction, their grins illuminated green and red. Over the loudspeaker, the techno music reminded Marshall of Sven’s initial pitch to the GNB board, but instead of looking back in anger, he smiled. Dodging and dipping through a foam city with one of his best friends made him question why he had not given Barney more time in his life. Sure, MacLaren’s is great, but why did he and Barney never sit back with some bourbon in his living room?

The piercing sound of lasers emanated throughout the haze. Sweat dripped down their foreheads; they shared a glance, Marshall blasted the 9-year-old who had snuck below the barrier. Life or death, the two stayed together. Barney hurdled a set of twins wearing birthday sashes, ending their party early. Together they ran the arena, no one was safe, a dynasty was just beginn-

Beep-boop.

“Marshall! Get your head out of your ass! You blew it! YOU BLEW IT! God DAMNIT”

Marshall smiled, reminded of the thing he had known for so long.

“Oh yeah,” he said to himself. “Barney’s a dick.”


End file.
